


all旭之心魔

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 年上, 强制, 父子 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	all旭之心魔

all旭之心魔（太微✖旭凤）

警告：一个短小高速车，父子年上，毁三观，ooc，极度崩毁，慎入慎入

写手已经完全放飞自我了（苦笑）

正文：

相传天人之体，无病无痛，无灾无祸，但时有心魔，以拷道心。

近来天帝太微发现自己心魔渐长，如燎原之火，熊熊一发不可收拾。

而这心魔细细数来，竟如此难以启齿，让人思虑再三。

不为其他，却是为了他那唯一宠爱有加的嫡子旭凤。

原本这天界也是一派父慈子孝，天伦之乐的景象，可不知从何时起，太微发现自家的儿子越是成长，那殊色越甚。

不论是散发出无限热力的纤薄身躯，还是淡定从容的嘴角，更有那不笑时威仪顿生，笑起来却如朝阳璀璨的一双凤眸，总叫人眼光流连不去。

太微知道这心思匪夷所思，也见不得人，只是暗自忍耐，可越是压制，那绮念越是时时在心头徘徊不去，噬咬着所剩无几的良心。

他本是心机叵测之辈，为了达成目的，连自己唯一的亲哥哥都可以陷害致死，那些许人伦大意也不过咀嚼了几日，就丢开手去。

无妨，太微想，不过是自己种植并浇灌而出的果实，偶尔尝一尝又有何干系呢？

机会来的如此之快，旭凤终于到了成年之日，而他做下的第一件大事，便是征讨魔族并大获全胜，太微欣喜不已，于云霄宝殿授予他天界战神的称号，众仙也都拍手称快。可无人知晓，那太微心中却是打定了一个恶毒的主意，只想着把这意气风发的小凤凰吃进肚里。

那日天界设宴庆贺，风光无限的旭凤果然喝醉，他向来是个胸无城府的孩子，父神让他敬酒，他便一一敬上，不管自身酒量如何。那些神仙们也是促狭，爱看这凤凰醉酒眼波潋滟的模样，只是一杯又一杯的呈上，络绎不绝。

旭凤终于醉了，有气无力的斜倚着父神，口中直喃喃的道再不能喝了，太微觑了一眼红晕满脸的旭凤，突然打横抱起，叫道：旭凤不适，父神送你回栖梧宫。众仙侍不疑有他，只后头窃窃私语道天帝真是爱宠旭凤，却不知旭凤这遭真如羊入虎口，身不由己。

一路缓缓行至栖梧宫，太微见四下无人，掐了个诀，一座水帘突起，竟是一方洞天福地当前，太微抱着旭凤，施施然的消失其中。此处本是太微少年时修习道法开拓的小千世界，如芥子般大小，早已抹去了所有仙府的痕迹，隐匿非常，再无他人发觉。

那府中的床榻颇为宽大，床边锦盒之中也设有各式器物，太微原身金龙，龙本好淫，年少时与女仙在此处颠鸾倒凤不知几数，如今与旭凤一遭，却正是龙凤和鸣，一宿尽欢。

既已到这隐秘之地，太微执念再难压抑，他随手将昏沉沉的旭凤丢到了塌上，手下微微用力，那一身锦绣华美的袍子已变成了碎片。旭凤感觉浑身发凉，抬起沉甸甸的头一瞧，却见自己的父神眼眸沉沉，神情难辨，一时好奇，一时惶恐的道：父神，您怎么了？

下一刻男子强壮的身躯俯身而下，将少年死死的压倒在床上，口中只幽幽的道：旭凤如今成年，父神也可了结心愿。一面说着一面便去吻那瘦长的脖颈，双臂一展，将旭凤牢牢困在怀中。

旭凤只觉脑中轰隆一下，简直是世间最荒谬绝伦之事当前，最为宠爱自己的父神居然如此可怕，那以往投过来慈爱的笑容，如今诡异莫名，竟像要将自己吞吃入腹一般。

住手！父神！不要！旭凤奋力挣扎起来，但他一招一式俱为太微所授，即便是怒极燃起透体而出的琉璃净火也渐渐转淡，消逝不见。不断挥动的双手被扣在身侧，丝毫动弹不得，男人粗重的呼吸自脖颈一路蜿蜒而下，含住了胸前浅粉的茱萸。

旭凤大惊失色，只得不断甩头拒绝道：父神不可，这是悖逆人伦之举，旭凤万万不能相从……唔……欲再多说两句打消对方的念头，却见太微利齿一阖，那柔软至极的乳晕，已渗出点滴血花。太微伸舌将那两滴血卷入口中，调笑道：人伦何物，吾不识也。黑眸深处，竟缕缕红光闪烁，隐隐有入魔之相。

旭凤吃痛，只胡乱摇头道：父神，我是你嫡子旭凤啊，住手，且住手啊……唔嗯……却是男人单手掌住少年的手腕，滑腻的舌沿着细腻如丝的胸脯往下，一只手却抓住了旭凤软垂的阳物。

那物色作粉红，秀气可爱，太微捉住柱身揉了两把，满意的看见那凤柄缓缓立起，顶端有湿液溢出，更是高兴，手下动作越是频繁，连下方的两个囊袋也不放过，在手掌中颠了数颠。口舌也不闲着，只往胸前来来回回舔舐，绕着精巧的肚脐眼打转。

旭凤只咬着牙摇头，然而少年之体敏感十分，又加上酒中加上的一味助兴之物，浑身发烫，更兼有太微于他易于动欲之处流连，那物便不受控制的渐渐胀大。旭凤已忍不住哭出声来，叫道：父神，求你……不要……哈啊……啊……

太微听他叫父神，越是激动，一面笑道：求我什么？一面手下更是剧烈夹击，纯白的小凤凰何曾有过自渎时刻，这般刺激再也经受不住，早喷溅出来，将肚腹和下体打湿了一大片。凤精既出，旭凤只觉浑身绵软无比，只想着沉沉睡去，可那双凤眸突然睁大，满眼不可思议。

原来太微蘸着那些浊液，已叩开了某个隐秘之所，那谷道颇为狭窄，穴口紧致无比，甫一入内便死死卡住。男人亲了亲凤凰汗湿的脸，一面叫道：旭凤，且松一松让父神进去……一面不管不顾的闯将起来，三指如刀，却似要将那脆弱的甬道撑裂。

旭凤再也忍不住那股痛楚，只哭叫道：父神，饶了旭凤罢，求你，求你了……少年低低的啜泣声自耳畔传来，却引得男人闷声笑笑不已，太微咬了咬那红透的耳垂，一面略略捅了几下，忽的掰开那对圆如满月，软如新棉的臀瓣，一下施力便深深的杵进了凤凰的体内。

龙族那物颇为硕大，旭凤被他这么一顶，剧烈的疼痛自交合处传来，几乎让人昏死过去，又像是被钉在一根冰冷的巨柱上面，再难挣脱。太微松了旭凤的手腕，任其攀着自己宽阔的肩膀，一面举着那微微颤抖的双腿，勉力攻击。

他去势凶猛，每一下都捣入最深处，似打桩一般频频而动，让身下的旭凤叫苦不迭。父神，求你，慢些……慢些……唔……呜……哈啊……旭凤见形势艰难，只能勉强放松自己，口中哀哀告饶，以求太微怜惜。却不知少年求饶的模样越发让男人的欲望高炽，久久难解。

然而见旭凤蹙眉咬唇一副吃痛的模样，太微思及这是他最为宠爱的嫡子，一时那心又忍不住怜惜起来，放慢了速度回旋辗转。也不知触到哪一点，底下的少年忽然闷哼了一声，似猫儿娇娇的叫了起来，太微心中有数，更是顾着那处碾磨不息。

不要……不要了，呜呜，求你，父神，求你……啊……旭凤怎能经受这样的刺激，本是让人浑身颤栗的剧痛，却在太微的动作间有如潮的快感翻涌而上，绵绵不绝，快活的连纤细的脚趾头都忍不住绷了起来，眼中湿泪淋淋，他已忍不住哭出声来。

太微只觉龙根被紧紧的吸住挤压，每一次出入都有噗嗤噗嗤淫靡的声响发出，他爱怜的吻了吻少年不断颤动如蝶飞舞的眼睫毛，加紧了身下的动作。似是久旷，又或许是心念得见，太微不过入了四五十次便已到达顶峰，他大口大口的喘息着，将一瀑龙精都射了出来。

旭凤闭着双目犹自强忍，却不防那物将他折磨了三刻便已释放，湿滑粘腻的触感让他脸色一白，禁不住睁开了眼睛。太微见他睁眼，那双斜挑而上的凤目因含着泪波光潋滟，澄净如同洗过一般，而懵懂的神情恰如林中小鹿，更是可爱至极，一时间那软垂之物又开始蠢蠢欲动起来。

旭凤见太微交了械，还以为这性事就此了结，推动着男人结实的胸膛，正待起身，谁知充填着身体内部的龙根又渐渐膨胀起，禁不住让他煞白了脸，喃喃叫道：父神……我……我不要了……

难言的恐惧让他用力一推对面的男人，抖着腿往塌下逃去，男人信手一抄，又将少年的脚踝捉住，笑道：父神尚未尽兴，旭凤怎可离去？说着手腕一甩一抖，少年站立不稳，坐在太微两腿之间，嫣红的唇恰恰对着那青筋爆出狰狞无比又湿漉漉的某物。

腥膻之味冲鼻而来，想着这物便是折磨自己的罪魁，旭凤已是怕极，忙不迭泣道：父神，求你……却措不及防的被塞了一嘴腥咸，太微捏住那小巧的下巴，指腹缓缓摩挲道：旭凤这张小嘴也是精巧，不如来服侍一下父神……一面用力往那喉咙深处顶弄。

旭凤被哽得泪花直冒，大张着嘴眼睁睁望着男人的巨根进进出出，惶恐的舌和牙龈难以自处的绕着柱根打转，晶莹的唾液自那口唇之间溢出，将下巴和手指都沾湿。忽的男人用力掐住旭凤的下巴，堪堪止住了少年想要咬下的冲动，那手指力度极大，捏的旭凤生疼，可他却瞪圆了那一双凤目，怒火熊熊显出一副不配合的态度。

太微不禁笑出声来：不愧是我的儿子……他忽的拔出了龙根，将少年摆出一个观音坐莲的姿势，就着湿滑的谷口又一次深深的探入了体内。旭凤咬着牙，勉力支撑着，那幽穴却依旧将那巨根一寸一寸的吃进，瞬间没顶，让他大叫了一声，往后仰去，却正正靠在了太微的身上。

因见旭凤的抗拒之举，太微心中有气，便捏动着那白软的矫臀，猛力穿插，却每每掠过那得趣的一点。疼痛让旭凤锁紧了那处通道，却依旧让那巨物频频捅开，只能随波逐流的等着太微的终结……

等到男人终于尽兴时，少年早已忍耐不住的昏了过去，太微一一抚上那秀美的眉眼，心愿已了的他异常飨足，从心底泛出难得的喜悦来。

那一日，旭凤经受了前所未有的冲击，也受尽了天下最难言的折磨，从那以后，他变了，变得冷漠无情，虽为炽热的凤凰之体，却比夜神殿下更为冰冷。

再后来，太微见旭凤被锦觅暗算魂消，便耗尽毕生功力借凤翎让旭凤起死回生，只来得及向黄泉深处投去一眼，自己却身死道销，消散于这茫茫三界之中。

旭凤醒来，却似丢失了什么一样心底空空落落，再难开颜，他搜寻自己的记忆，却发现除了背叛自己的锦觅和哥哥之外，再无其他不好的记忆。

我这是怎么了，为何会执着的相信曾经有过一段梦魇般的经历？旭凤难耐的捂着头，在心底嘶吼着，眼眸红透，血丝弥漫，终至入魔，成为魔界实力超群的魔尊，君临天下。

若是可以，我愿化去你所有不好的记忆，让你回忆中的我，依旧是最好的我。

那是太微最后发出的一声叹息，但愿他的苦心能够被旭凤领悟，也就不枉此生了。

他安然的笑了，身姿化为无数的星辰，星星点点四射而去。

从此，天上地下，再也没有太微。

完


End file.
